It's Never Okay to Forget
by BitterGlitter
Summary: Full summ. inside. Misty, May, Dawn and Leaf are all witches, but they have no memories of their powers or their real parents. There were caps placed on their powers, but all spells fade with time. When their powers emerge, they must find out how to control them as well as hide them from the mortals- or risk betraying the secret and having the memories of everyone they know wiped.


**I know! I'm evil for starting this when I have like three other stories that need to be finished, but I really am suffering from a case of writer's block on all of those stories and I just had the random idea for this story so please don't kill me!**

**The cover picture is supposed to be Misty, but you can't see it very well... Oh well... I tried...  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, otherwise Team Plasma would have already been in the anime.  
**

* * *

Prologue

Four girls all sat in a circle, colorful sparks flying between them. The sparks did no harm, as they would merely fizzle out when they came close enough to another girl. The oldest of the four could not have been more than three years old, the youngest just recently turned two.

One girl had extremely short orange hair, almost to the point of making her look like a boy. Her green eyes contrasted greatly with her pale skin, and she wore a yellow t-shirt with a light blue skirt. Blue sparks were being fired from her fingertips.

The girl next to her, and the next youngest, had dark brown hair—practically black—that reached her waist. Bright green eyes pierced the almost angelic look of the girl, in her mint green t-shirt and dark green pants. Green sparks were constantly being fired from her hands.

Next to her, the next youngest girl was staring with wide blue eyes at the mixture of sparks in the center of the girls' circle. Her light brown hair reached her tanned shoulders. She wore a frilly dress that was red at the top and faded to white at the bottom. Small red bows were holding her hair in pigtails. Red sparks were swirling around her wrists and into the mix in the middle of the group.

The last, and youngest, girl was absolutely entranced by the show of dancing sparks, the colors being reflected in her navy-blue eyes. Her midnight blue hair was long enough to reach the middle of her back. She wore a cute pink dress with white bows lining the hem of the skirt. Pink sparks were flying from her outstretched hands, earning enthusiastic giggles from the girl.

On the other side of the room, four young women stood, each wearing a differently colored cloak, before three elderly women who all wore silver robes with tiny, twinkling stars on them.

"You do realize the crimes that have been committed, do you not?" one of the women asked.

"Not only have you each had a child outside of marriage, as has been outlawed for centuries, but you have allowed mere mortals to learn our secret. And trying to keep this fact hidden for so long, you four are lucky that we don't strip you of your powers right now!" another exclaimed. The third placed a hand on the shoulder of the second in a calming manner.

"Now Lorene, no permanent damage has been done. A simple memory modification spell will suffice to erase all records of this occurrence from the minds of those involved. We have witches out doing just that as we speak."

"No!" One of the women snapped her head up, a look of panic on her face. She had dark blue hair and looked a lot like the youngest of the girls. The other three women looked to her, sympathetic looks gracing their features.

"Johanna, if there is something you wish to protest, come out with it," the third elderly woman said.

"You can't erase all of his memories of me and Dawn! You just can't!" she nearly sobbed. "Caroline, try to convince them! Do you really want Norman to forget all about you?" The brunette, who bore a striking resemblance to the girl in the red dress, shook her head, tears threatening to spill from her big, blue eyes.

"There is no other solution," the first of the elderly women said gravely.

"Well…" the third mused. "Perhaps an exchange could be made…"

"Celeste, no, you know our laws as well as I do and that would be out of the question." The first snapped.

"But think about it, Margery," Celeste, the third woman, said. "If they were willing to give up a certain something then they would not have to lose everything, while our secret would remain safe.

"I'll do anything! Name it, I just don't want to lose him!" Johanna begged. The second woman, Lorene, stepped forward, looking each woman in the eye before speaking.

"Anything? I will hold you to that, Johanna. Do any of you object?" The only sound that could be heard was that of the four girls giggling, entranced by the light show that they were producing. "Very well. The young men you are so afraid to lose will not forget you, but for a price. You, and the children, will lose your memories of each other instead."

"Lorene!" Celeste and Margery gasped. Lorene held up a hand for silence. As the eldest on the council, all final decisions fell to her, and she would not tolerate any objections in this case.

"That was their decision, and it is binding. The children will go to live with mortal families, with no knowledge of their powers, which will have caps on them to prevent them from surfacing. And these young women will forget all about their daughters, in exchange for the loves of their lives. They have made their choice, and if fate wills otherwise, then it shall be so." A silver wave of energy passed from the eldest councilmember's outstretched hand, and the four kneeling women took on a look of confusion.

The two other councilwomen walked over to the four children who were still playing, oblivious to the fact that their mothers no longer remembered their existence.

"It will be better this way…" Margery reassured Celeste as they produced a similar wave of energy that washed over the children. The sparks dancing among them stopped immediately and the four girls started looking around, confused, just like their mothers.

"Take them away," Lorene commanded.

"Councilwoman Lorene, why are we here?" Caroline asked.

"You have just been given permission to continue your seeing of these young men that you seem to be so fond of. The council wishes you a happy life," Lorene said, disappearing in a shower of silver sparks. Celeste and Margery traded glances with each other before disappearing in a similar fashion, taking the four children with them.

The two younger councilwomen were suddenly starting to doubt this decision.

* * *

**So? Good? Bad? Review?**


End file.
